2013.10.13 - New Yorkers Have Seen Everything
Carter Hall was walking near Yankee Stadium. It was home to the Yankees and minor league team the Metropolis Monarchs. The stadium lights gleamed in the distance and off of Carter's brown leather coat. Light caressed the green button up work shirt he wore and barely touched his black cargo pants. Three innings away from the end of the Monarchs game Carter decided to walk back home. He only went there for the hot dogs anyway. Too many names had changed from when he remembered. In time he would have been a fan of different team members but not now. Memories of players from long ago were still too fresh in his mind. Sitting down at a nearby bench Carter just watched the people in between bites of his overpriced nostalgia that came in the form of a hot dog. After many decades the recipe was mostly the same. If anyone looked in his direction he gave them a soft smile. His body was young, but the soul was old. Over time he just liked to watch people because life really was a precious gift. A quick flash of violet light and a random girl is just walking along. Roxie is still grounded for being out overnight. Being stuck in her room is not exactly her idea of a good time. Not to mention there are some nasty aliens out there who want nothing more then to take her and take out anyone in their way. So here she is, wondering along the sidewalk not far from Yankee Stadium. She does walk past Carter. He probably even seen the purple flash but, this is New York and everyone has seen everything anyway right? "What's your story?" Carter asked the woman as she passed. No one just energized out of the blue (purple in this case) without a story to tell. His brown eyes examined the young woman. He wasn't sizing her up, but being a teacher was allowing him to read people (the combat training helped too). At the moment he was just trying to figure out how the teenager thought, what her body language said, things like that. "My Story? I dunno what you mean?" Roxie stops for just a moment. Her face says that she is afraid. "My story is I can't stand around here. If you want to talk, walk with me but if I stay here nothing good will happen." She starts walking again. "Sit. Trust me when I say this," he paused for dramatic effect, "You're near one of the safest places you could be." Yes Carter could have, and probably was, creepy to some people by saying that, he exuded a confidence that showed he believed in whatever he was selling. Carter believed that the girl would have been safe under his wing. Granted most of the world didn't know he put on tights, wings and swung a mean mace. "I don't doubt that I am but I also know what is out here. Mister, I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Please walk with me." Roxie is REALLY scared at this point and starts walking again. She is freaking out at this point as if expecting something to happen at any moment. Seeing that she is scared causes Carter to rise. "What are you running from?" he asks while moving ahead with her. His brown eyes move back to her to make sure she is okay. "Are you hurt? What happened?" No one just gets spooked like that without a reason. Anger boils in Carter's veins as he expects some mugger tried to press his luck. A few missing teeth could be arranged. "Mister I am being hunted by these things. Aliens that want me to go with them. I have been attacked by them twice in the past two days. Both times I had people near me who could help me. I figure if I stay moving they are less likely to attack again." Roxie gives a small smile to the man. "So why are you interested in me?" "I work with a school for the gifted, like yourself. Not just mutants but anyone with a gift. They help out those they can while training them," Carter thinks on it. Eventually something slips past his lip, "Wouldn't be the first time I've fought an alien." He hurries with her and gives her a serious look to show the young woman that these are more than just boasts. The words he speaks are truths. "My name is Carter by the way. I teach Geology and History for the Academy of Tomorrow. And you are?" The girl reaches into her pocket and pulls out a card. "I was given this last night by quintuplets. The five-in-one?" She mentions to him. "My name is Roxanne Darling but everyone calls me Roxie. I have some talents as of two weeks ago. I am still learning to deal with them. These aliens that are after me are hostile and want to use me as a weapon." "Are you safe at your house?" concern radiates in Carter's voice. He looks at her, "You spoke to the Stepford Girls. They're interesting and a little intimidating," Carter isn't about to divulge how. Grabbing her arm he gives her a gentle tug down an alleyway, "How did you get your gifts? Where did you get them?" Aliens aren't exactly the giving folk. Again his brown eyes look back at her, "What's the race?" the man is talking like Aliens are a part of everyday life. Granted he is a New Yorker, they saw everything. Roxie follows along. She isn't exactly worried about the one human looking man as opposed to the definite aliens that are out there. "The girls aren't too bad. That was my first encounter with other psychics. Anyway I fell on a strange box. When I woke up I was a good 50 feet from where I tripped and I had a strange mark on my torso. I had these new abilities. The race of the aliens after me... they called themselves Asmidians. There is one at Star Labs." The name rang a bell but that's all it does. He'd ask to see the torso but now isn't the time. His brown eyes looked at the girl, "Is your home safe or do you want to be somewhere safer?" the question was blunt and to the point. If Roxie needed a place to stay he would have offered the school in a heartbeat. "The school can keep you safe. Not as many gifted folk as that Xavier's place I hear about but enough. It's Quality not Quantity. I can take you there right now if need be if you're not needing a parent's permission," there were legal issues if a teacher ran off with a potential student. Plus it probably would have doomed Roxie's chances of attending the place if her parents thought it the place was a threat. Carter leaned against a building and looked at her, "How have you been feeling since you got the gift? Nothing new besides the stress of the Aliens after you?" "I'm a danger to my parents right now. If they find out where I live, they will kill them to get to me." Roxie frowns. "I think I should go. It's going to wind up hurting me." She looks down a moment. "I feel okay I guess. I get really hungry and stuff. Oh and I sleep more. I Think I need to start keeping energy bars on me and stuff." "Try protein shakes in the middle of the day. Appetite suppressants and if you're running a lot they build muscle." Carter pulled out two cards from his pocket. One was for Emma Frost and the other was for himself, "She can help you. She's the head Mistress and the lady you'll need to speak to. The other is for me, don't hesitate to contact either of us," he said sincerely. "If you ever need an ear or help I'll be there," Carter said giving her a nod while waiting for her to leave. Roxie had to leave his sight before he moved again. Roxie looks at Carter curiously, "I am interested in your school and all. I think this would work nice." She does take the cards and pockets them. "Okay I am off then." She glances upward. With a flash of purple light she is gone. Category:Log